Saving thier past and my future
by world peace
Summary: Voldemort is coming and James knows he's going to die.But a mysterious stranger appears and saves his life.Who is he? And why did he save James? One-shot! No slash! Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, hint of Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a little something to help me overcome my writer's block so I can update my other two stories before my reader's hunt me down and murder me. I really hope you like this, I worked all day on this.__And this is JUST A ONE-SHOT.I've read two fics with a plot like this and alot of people want more chapters(My self included). But it's kinda hard to continue with these kind of stories, so this is the only chapter there will be. __I don't own anything, it's JK's. Hope you enjoy it!_

"James, would you hold Harry for a minute?" Lily asked her husband.

"Sure, hon." He said, holding his arms out for his one-year-old son.

"Thanks," she said smiling, handing him to James, who was sitting in the living walked out to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with one of Harry's bottles.

She handed the bottle to James and he gave it to Harry, who grabbed hold of it with both hands and started drinking it.

James smiled, and Lily sat down on the arm of the chair next to him.

It was less than two minutes later, when they heard a crash from had broken through the both jumped up quickly.

James handed Harry over to Lily, "It's him!Take Harry and go!"

"But James--"

"Juts go, Lily.I'll hold him off!"

A few tears sliding down her face, she hurried towards the stairs.

James went over to the door, getting ready to hold him off as long as heard Lily's feet hitting the floor upstairs, running down the hall to the nursery.A tear slid down his cheek, he knew he'd never see her or Harry course, that didn't mean he was going down with out a stood, wand at the door burst of it's hinges and Voldemort stood in the doorway.

"Well, well, James Potter, we meet for the fourth time."

James didn't respond, but instead just glared at him.

"Now where are you manners Mister Potter?" Voldemort asked, "Perhaps I should teach you !"

James flung himself to the side, just barley dodging the spun around and yelled, "Stupify!"

Voldemort cast a shielding charm with ease, "Did you really think you could stop that me that easily?" he sneered. "Fixum Cremo!"

James dodged again, this time casting a freezing charm, which Voldemort missed continued fighting for a few minutes before one of Voldemorts curses' finally hit.

"Cades Cruor!" Voldmort yelled.

James tried to dodge, but was a fraction of an inch to cutting jinx hit his side, he cried out in pain and fell, his wand flying from his hand to land several feet away.

Voldemort stepped over to James, and stood in front of him, his wand pointed directly at James' heart. "Well, it's about time to say goodbye, isn't it? Too bad you'll never get to see your little brat again."

James scowled.

Voldemort opened his mouth to speak, but before he could speak there was a bright flash of light, Voldemort stumbled a few feet the light disappeared, there was man standing in front of what James could see he had black, messy hair, much like his own, and looked to be quite wand was pointing at Voldemort, and he was standing almost protectively in front of James.

"Hello Tom." He said almost cheerfully.

Voldemort sneered at the name, and quickly cast a curse at the new annoyance. "Avada Kedavra!"

James could tell the stranger was about die, but he was wrong, the stranger quickly ducked, letting the curse fly over his head and hit the wall.

"Losing your touch, aren't we Tom?" He asked, smirking.

Voldemort growled, lunging forward after him, casting curse after stranger managed to dodge, deflect and repel every single curse that came his way, while managing to cast some of his own.

James watched, had to be the best fighter he had ever seen, he was even better than Wickford, the head of the Auror department.

But as James watched, he saw the stranger make the biggest mistake ever possible.

When Voldemort cast the killing curse, he cast the was no way he would survive now.

But then the two spells hit and green collided with the red sparks disappeared, and the green killing curse seemed to turn back to it's caster.

Voldmort's eyes widened for a brief second, before the curse hit.

He landed a few feet away and there was not doubt about it, Voldemort, the most feared and evil wizard, who had killed thousands of people, was killed by a boy no more the nineteen.

James gaped, as the boy walked over and picked up Voldemorts wand, pocketing it.

He turned around and James finally got a good look at his face.

James blanched, _'He looks just like...no it couldn't it?'_

The boy walked over and offered his hand to James, who was still on the floor, clutching his side.

James eyed the hand wasn't quite sure just what to think of the stranger yet.

"I don't bite." The boy said smirking.

James glanced a him once more before taking the offered stranger pulled him to his feet.

"Would you like me to fix that?" He asked, nodding at James' still bleeding side.

James opened his mouth, but he was still in a state of shock.

This stranger had just saved his life, but he was so mysterious, he wasn't sure if he could quite trust him he just looked so much like Harry, but it was impossible.

"Okay, look, I know I'm not the best at healing charms, but I do at least know how to fix cuts." The stranger said.

James looked at him, and the carefully removed his arm from his side, winching slightly at the pain.

The stranger pointed his wand at the cut and muttered a spell.A blue light glowed around James's soon as the light disappeared, so did the for the blood stains on his robe, there was no possible way to tell James had been hurt at all.

"How did you--?" James started to ask, gaping at his side.

"Integro friend Hermione taught it to heals all kinds of major cuts, even ones caused by dark magic." He answered, pocketing his wand.

"How did--? Who--? I mean Voldemort was--and you just--and you look like--but you can', I'm so confused." James said, resting his hand on his head.

The stranger laughed, "Well, maybe I can help with that, but Maybe you better have m- er, Lily come down too.I prefer not to explain it twice."

James glanced at wasn't to sure about calling Lily down, he still didn't know who this kid seemed trustworthy, but then again he thought Peter was trustworthy.

"I'm not going to curse her." the boy said, as if reading his James still didn't believe him, he sighed and reached back into his pulled out his wand and Voldemorts, and handed them to James. "Here, you hold on these."

James took the wands, glancing at him once more, he yelled up the stairs to Lily. "Lily, you can come down now."

It was quiet for a moment, then he heard Lily walking down the stairs.

She was holding Harry still.

"James what happened?" Then she noticed the boy standing next to James.

"Who--?" then she noticed the blood stains on James' robe.

"James!" She cried, hurrying over to him.

"It's okay, 's okay." He told her quietly, pulling her and Harry into a hug.

"What happened?" Lily asked, pulling out of the hug after a moment, looking tearfully at James.

"You'd have to ask him." James said nodding to the stranger. "You said you'd explain everything." He said, this time speaking to the stranger.

", I'm from the the year nineteen ninety-nine, actually."

"Nineteen ninety-nine?" Lily asked, shocked, "That's most sophisticated timer-turner can only go a few days into the future, not days!"

"This one's only just been invented." He explained. "They can go back as far as twenty years."

"Okay, another question," James said, "_Who are you?_"

The stranger laughed, "My full name is Harry James Potter."

Lily gasped and James just stared at him.

"How?" Lily asked.

"Like I said, a time-turner." Harry answered shrugging.

Lily rushed forward and gave him a hug.

It was weird she had to admit, holding her one year old-son and hugging his nineteen-year-old self at the same time.

James looked at them and smiled, he came forward after Lily had let go and pulled Harry into a hug as well, patting him on the back.

After he let go, he looked back and forth between the two versions of his son.

"This is too weird." He said, shaking his head.

They all gave a watery chuckle.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why did you come back?" Lily asked, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Harry sighed, because in my time both of you were killed tonight." He explained, "I had a chance to fix it, so I , me and my friends did.I couldn't have done it without them." He said.

James stared, "We died?"

Harry nodded, sadly.

"But how --?" He was cut of this time by the roaring sound of a got closer to the house, until it was right out front and then it heard hurried steps from outside, a crash, and then standing in the doorway was a man with long black looked worried and upset.

"James!" The man exclaimed, hurrying into the house and pulling him into a hug.

"James, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault.I'm sorry, It's my fault, I should have stayed secret-keeper.I should have never trusted Peter to it.I'm sorry James, I was--"

"Sirius calm down! It's not your fault."

"Yes it was, I trusted Peter to --"

"Sirius, we all trusted 's _not_ your 's Peter's, we should have never trusted should have all known, I mean think about it.A rat?" James said, tyring to comfort his friend.

Sirius gave a small smile, and pulled James into a hug again, clapping him on the he pulled away, he walked over to Lily and Harry and pulled them into a hug.

"I'm sorry Lily."

"Don't be Sirius, it's not your fault." She told him, forcefully.

Sirius gave a turned back to James and for the first time since he had gotten there he noticed another boy standing there, he looked like James' twin, except his he looked like...Harry.

"What--?"

"Oh right, Sirius, this is I mean Harry's...future-self." He explained, as though the concept still confused it did.

"What do you mean Harry's future-self?" Sirius asked, still staring at Harry.(the older version)

"Well, Voldemort was supposed to kill us tonight, but Harry came back, using a time-turner and stopped it." James explained "So wait, this Harry, it that Harry." Sirius said pointing between the two.

"Yeah." James answered, smiling.

Sirius stared at the older Harry, then back at the younger, then back at the older.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his Godfather's antics.

"Padfoot? Padfoot? You okay?" James asked, looking at his friend, smirking slightly.

"This is one of the weirdest days of my life." Sirius finally stated.

Harry and James laughed and Lily smiled.

"HARRY!"

James, Lily, and Sirius looked around for the almost sounded like it had come from upstairs...

"Uh, oh." Harry said quietly.

His parents and godfather looked over at had paled slightly, and looked as if he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed too.

"Who was--?" Sirius asked, but stopped abruptly when there was a bright flash of light disappeared, and a girl with red hair and brown eyes, stood where the light had been. Lily and Sirius blanched, but James, who had seen it before, was only slightly however gulped.

"Harry James Potter you are in _so _much trouble!" the girl, exclaimed.

"Gin, I--" Harry started.

"Why didn''t you tell me that you were leaving?! I was worried sick! I looked everywhere for you and couldn't find you! It wasn't until I ran into Hermione in Florish and Blotts and she told me you'd already didn't you tell me you' were leaving?"

"I--er--I--you--I mean--I was--." Harry sighed, "Sorry Gin, I didn't mean to scare me?" he asked putting on his best puppy dog face.

She scowled at him a minute, then her lips started to twitch before it turned into a full smile.

"Why is it I can never stay mad at you?"

"Because I'm so extremely handsome." He answered with a sly smile.

She laughed, "That might have something to do with it." She winked at him and Harry smiled.

"Excuse for interrupting the love fest, but what the heck is going on?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Ginny looked over at the laughed and Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"This is my fiance Ginny." Harry explained, grinning from ear to loved being able to call her that.

"Fiance?" Lily asked, smiling.

Harry nodded smiling, slipping his arm around Ginny's waist.

James and Lily smiled proudly and Sirius said "looks like he inherited his gift with women from his Godfather."

Ginny laughed, "Actually no he did not, he did inherit a few things from I love him in spite of these things not because of them." Ginny teased.

Harry and his parents just rolled his eyes at her in response, causing her to laugh.

"Harry, it's time you've only got a few more minutes!" Another voice called.

"Coming Hermione!" Harry yelled back. "Well, we'd better get going."

He hesitated for a moment, but after a encouraging smile from Ginny, he stepped forward and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Love you mum, see you soon."

"I love you too Harry," She whispered through tears.

Letting go he walked over to James and pulled him into a hug as well, "I love you dad."

"Love you too, son." A few tears streaming down his face as well.

"And just in case your wondering, I love quidditch." Harry told him smiling, wiping away a few tears.

James smiled proudly, chuckling.

Harry walked over and pulled Sirius into a hug, "You're the best godfather, you know that?"

Sirius chuckled lightly, trying to hide the fact that he was crying too.

Harry pulled away and went over to stand by of them really wanted to leave, and it was obvious that Harry really didn't want to leave either.

After a moment, another voice called down.

"Mate, hurry up!"

"Ronald!" the voice from earlier yelled.

"Ow Hermione! No need to be violent!"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "We'll see you soon," he told the taking Ginny's hand he yelled up, "Okay Hermione, we're ready!"

"Bout time, mate!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled again.

Laughing again Harry and Ginny waved quickly at the others who waved in a matter of seconds they disappeared.

Sirius reached over and took Harry, kissing him on the top of the head once. Lily smiled, and leaned lightly against James, resting her head on his shoulders.

"He turned out good didn't he." She said.

"Hmmm." James responded, a smile on his face, thinking about his son and how well he turned out.

"I still say it's because I rubbed off on him." Sirius said.

"You just keep convincing yourself of that, Paddy." James teased.

"Yeah, yeah." he replied, "Hey, I have an idea."

"Oh, no" Lily said, just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"My idea," Sirius started loudly, as if he really hadn't heard Lily, "is that we go over to Remmy's and it gone and we can finally relax."

"Sounds great to first we better stop at Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what happened, let him know about old Voldy Modly and we go to Remus' and celebrate." James said.

"Deal." Sirius agreed.

"As if you had a choice." Lily teased.

"I wouldn't start something if I were you Lily..Especially seeing as you'll never win." Sirius stated.

"Oh really, well you can just..."

James watched his wife and best Friend bicker playfully at one another both he watched his one-year-old son giggling, while watching the two, not understanding what they were talking about, but still finding it funny.

Everything was going to be alright.

_I really hope you liked it! Want to tell me if you did or not? Well then, just press that little ? Pretty please?_


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting in the small den of his six-room cottage, flipping through one of his favorite books, not really reading it.He just had a bad feeling, of course he had these feeling often.Who wouldn't in a time like this? With the war going on, he was really worried about his friends.Sirius, Peter, James, Lily, and Harry,Sirius James and Peter were his brothers, Lily was a sister, and Harry was like a nephew.And he worried about them constantly.He was always afraid something would happen, especially with the positions they were in.If something happened to his family... Well, he didn't even want to think about it.

He sighed and flipped through another page in his book.He was about to flip to another page, not even reading the first when he heard the fire-place flare up.

"Ow!"

Remus smiled, he knew that voice.

"Padfoot!"

"Prongs!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Lily snapped.

Remus heard Harry giggling.His smile grew wider, standing up he went into the kitchen where the voices were coming from.

He opened the kitchen door and before he even went into the room all the way, he was enveloped in a big hug.

"Moony, come, celebrate with us!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking slightly confused.

"Voldemort.He's gone." James explained, a huge grin across his face.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, actually..."

"Sirius!" Lily snapped at him.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"Voldemort's been killed.As in gone, never coming back." James explained, ignoring his wife and best friend's bickering.

"Dumbledoor?" Remus asked, assuming that's who it was.He had started smiling and couldn't seem to stop.

"Nope." James answered, his smile growing.

"Then who?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry." James exclaimed, his smile continuing to grow.

"What?!" Remus asked, practically falling into a chair.

"James, don't scare him!" Lily, reprimanded.

Remus realised now, it must be a joke.James had just said it was Harry, playing a joke.

"It was Harry, in a way." Lily explained.

"You're kidding right?" Remus asked, looking between the three, waiting for one of them to start laughing.

"No she's not." Sirius answered, sitting in a chair on the other side of the table, "It was Harry's future-self."

Remus eyes traveled from Sirius to James to Lily and back again, all of them with the same stupid grin on his face.

Seeing he wasn't yet believing them, James decided to explain.He took Harry from Lily and sat down next toe Sirius.

"Sirius is right, for the first time, big moment for him actually." James said, glancing at Sirius who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Give me my godson, I don't want you corrupting his mind." Sirius said, picking Harry up from James lap and sitting him on his own.

"Look who's talking." Lily muttered.

Remus smiled, slightly at the banter, even though he was still quite confused.

"Anyway," James interrupted, "it was Harry.Harry's future-self came back to this time to save us."

"What do you mean save you?" Remus asked quickly.

"Voldemort showed up tonight, and from Harry said, Lily and I were supposed to die tonight." James explained, looking slightly more sober.

"You were supposed to --? and Harry --? But how did Voldemort--?" Remus took a calming breath, "How did Voldemort even find you tonight? Dumbledoor said no one could break through the wards, unless the secret keeper told them the password.And I know Sirius would never tell anyone, the only way was if they killed him, and he seems pretty alive to me."

"Well, that's the thing, Sirius wasn't our secret keeper." James explained, sheepishly.

"What?" Remus asked confused, he'd been there when they'd preformed the spell.

"We switched," Sirius said, looking sheepish and upset, "We switched to Peter.I thought it'd be safer, but I was wrong.Peter sold them out." Sirius explained, now looking slightly angry.

"Peter sold them out?" Remus asked incredulously.He couldn't believe it one of his friends, one of his brothers, had betrayed them.

"Your not upset we didn't tell you?" Lily asked, watching her carefully.

Remus gave a small smile, "No, I'm more upset that Peter betrayed you." he said shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have switched," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Don't beat yourself up over it mate, you couldn't have known."

"So what exactly happened, with...future-Harry... and everything?"

James smiled, "Harry's nineteen-year-old self came back and saved us.We were supposed to die, but he stopped it.Fought Voldemort himself and took him down." James was now smiling proudly.

"And we got to meet his fiance too." Sirius added, he stuck his tongue out copying Harry.

"Fiance?" Remus asked curiously.

Lily nodded, smiling, "They looked like they really loved each other."

"Ironically, she was red-head." Sirius said, now trying to touch his nose with his tongue making Harry giggle at his attempts.

Remus laughed, "Why am I not surprised?" he asked looking at James, who grinned.

"We could also hear his friends." Lily added, looking at Sirius and Harry fondly as they played together.

"Hear his friends?" Remus asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, it was weird almost like they were yelling from upstairs.Dumbledoor said, they were probably yelling trough the portal Harry and his fiance had traveled through." James said.

"From the way Harry talked about them and talked to them, I'd say they were really close." Sirius said, cocking his head to the side, and he looked like he was trying to cross his eyes, making Harry laugh more.

"How could you tell?" Remus asked curiously.

"Because they sounded like us." Sirius said, smirking.

They all smiled.

I really wish you could have met him Remus, he's turned into a really great man." James said proudly.

"It's a shame he had to leave so soon, before you could meet him." Lily said sadly.

"Well, it's a good thing I was allowed to come back for a few minutes isn't it?" a voice from behind Remus spoke up.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and rushing behind Remus' chair to give him a hug.

"Good to see you too, mum."

Remus turned around, after Lily moved away he got a good look at Harry.Or older-Harry.He was James' twin, expect Lily's eyes of course and a small cut on his forehead.

"Remus!" Harry said, smiling, after he spotted the man.

He walked over to Remus and pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back.

After a moment he pulled back, Remus looked at him.

"You really do look like James," he said, shaking his head,

"So I've been told." Harry said, smiling.

Harry took a seat across from James, so he was sitting next Remus.

"Harry I thought you said you had to go back?" James asked, "not that I'm not happy to see you." he added quickly.

Harry laughed, "I had a few minutes before the portal closed, so I thought I'd come back, say my last goodbyes."

"I thought you'd changed things so we wouldn't...you know.So we'd be there when you got back." Lily said.

"Not yet." Harry said, "It'll take about another month or so for all the potions and spells to come together."

"A month?" James asked, indcreduasly.

"Well, it wouldn't take so long if we didn't have to wait for the PoliyJuice Potion to finish brewing." He explained.

PolyJuice Potion?" Lily asked worriedly.

"What do you need it for?" Sirius asked, still making faces at baby Harry.

Older Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at the faces he was making, "We need to get some potions ingredients, but if any one knows what we're buying, we're afraid they might put two and two together and figure out what we're doing."

"That makes sense but the PolyJuice Potion is dangerous." Lily said, still looking etremely worried.

"Well...we've...had practice before." Harry said carefully.

"What do you meann by practice?" Remus asked curiously.

"We've made the potion before.Well, my friend Hermione made it.My friend Ron and I mainly helped with the potion ingredients." Harry explained.

"You've made it before?" Lily asked incredulously.

"When?" James asked, eyes wide.

"Second year."

"Second year?!" Lily asked, rising halfway out of her chair.

Harry leaned back in his chair, eyes wide, as if he was trying to lean away from his mother's wrath, which made Sirius bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Explain yourself young man!" Lily exclaimed.

"We--we--we were...trying to help some friends, nothing went wrong." Harry assured her.

Lily glared, but sat back down, "Did you do it any other time."

Harry opened his mouth, but Lily interrupted, "don't lie to me."

Harry's lips twitched, he couldn't say he enjoyed being yelled at by him mum.But he didn't really mind to much, this was kind of what he wanted.To have parents to love him.For parents to care enough to worry about him.

"Well, we did it a couple times when we were seventeen." Harry explained.

And to Harry's surprise it wasn't his mum who reacted this time.

"You did what?!" James asked, shocked.

"We had to.It was because of the war." Harry explained, looking between his two parents.

"You mean the war was still going on for all those years?" Remus asked shocked.

"No.Voldemort disappeared the night he--" he glanced over at his parents, "Well, the night he came to our house.he disappeared.He came back when I was fourteen." Harry said

"You're kidding." Sirius said, staring at him wide-eyed.

Harry shook his head.

Yeah, maybe now we won't have to start a defecne group, just to defend ourselves against him." a voice said from behind them, making them all jump.

The Maurader's and Lily turned to see a boy about Harry's age with bright red hair and freckles.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, smiling.

Ron smirked, "scaring the day-lights out of you lot."

"Very funny." Harry said, smirking as well and shaking his head.

Ron laughed, "Seriously though, Hermione wanted me to tell you we finished the potion and we can't do the incantation without you."

"Alright." Harry said, standing up.

"You have to leave already?" Lily asked, looking solemn.

Harry nodded sadly.He opened his mouth to say speak but was cut off by another voice.

"Harry, we need to hurry, if the potion sets too long it won't work as well."

"Coming Hermione," Harry replied, turning around again to face the new arrival.

She had busy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are they your friends we heard fighting earlier?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Yeah." Harry said, smirking, glancing at his now blushing friends. "I'd like you to meet my two best friends Ron and Hermione.They were with me through... through everything" Harry added, smiling at the both of them who smiled back.

The three Marauders and Lily smiled.

Harry walked around the table and gave his parents and Sirius a hug, then after giving Remus a hug, he walked over to stand next to his friends.

"Bye." he said waving to them.They all waved back, with a flash of light the three friends disappeared.

Remus smiled, "He really is allot like you two," he said looking at Lily and James who smiled proudly.

"And his godfather." Sirius spoke up, making faces for baby Harry again.

"If he is like you, I feel for him." Remus teased.

Sirius scowled, Harry looked at him curiously for a minute before copying him making them laugh.

"Give me son." James said, picking Harry up Sirius's lap, "Don't want _you_ corrupting _my_ son."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I have an idea." he said.

"Oh no." Lily muttered.

"Why don't we go to The Leaky Cauldron and celebrate? The drinks are on me."

"Now Padfoot, that's not a bad idea." James said, getting up from his chair.

"I'll pay for the first round, then you pay for the rest." Sirius, said, clapping him on the back and smirking.

"Gee thanks." James said, sarcastically.

Remus laughed, following his friends to the fireplace.Things were finally starting to look bright again.


End file.
